CHAMPION!
by bangtanayni
Summary: Hanya sedikit cerita tentang bagaimana Bangtan merayakan kemenangan. Namjin/Minyoon/Taekook/Hosiki


CHAMPION **!**

 **Cast :** All member BTS

 **Rate :** T+

 **Genre :** Bromance, Brothership, BxB

 **=Happy Reading!=**

Bangtan sonyeondan, boyband keluaran BigHit Entertainment yang benar benar tengah Boom-ing saat ini, berhasil keluar sebagai penyanyi rank#1 di peringkat Chart Billboard, Las Vegas kemarin. Tentunya hal ini benarbenar spektakuler dan membahagiakan bagi ke-7 namja tampan itu juga para ARMY. Bahkan rasa gembira dan bangga masih bisa mereka rasakan ketika mereka telah tiba di dorm mereka saat ini.

"Kalian benar benar luar biasa. Direktur pasti sangat bangga dengan kalian."

"Kamsahamnida, manager-hyung."

Rapmonster mengganguk mantap dengan senyuman serta lesung pipit yang selalu terlihat di pipi kirinya.

"Baiklah, istirahatlah karena besok acara kalian pasti akan sangat padat dengan interview dimana mana."

"Nee!"

Jawab ke-tujuhnya serempak. Manager mereka melambaikan tangan, sementara sosoknya mulai menjauh. Rapmonster menutup pintu, dan kini, hanya mereka bertujuh di'rumah' mereka itu.

"Kalian lelah?"

Tanya Namjon pada personel lainnya.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin sekali tidur, hanya saja..."

Ungkap Suga alias Yoongi terang-terangan. Tapi rapper itu tersenyum

"Kita belum merayakannya kan?"

Ujar Yoongi yang langsung membangkitkan semangat ke 6 namja yang lain tanpa memedulikan kenyataan bahwa mereka baru saja melakukan penerbangan non-stop  
LA-Korea Selatan.

"Ahh! Benar, hyung!"

"Kita memang belum benar benar menikmatinya!"

"Tunggu apalagi?"

Hoseok langsung berseru keras, "Ayo berpesta!"

Ke tujuhnya tertawa bersamaan, dan yang berikutnya terjadi adalah ruang tengah dorm Bangtan yang penuh dengan berbagai makanan berat, snack dan cola serta bir yang bertebaran(?).

"Untuk peringkat Billboard,"

Namjoon mengangkat gelasnya tinggi tinggi.

"Bangtan Sonyeondan!"

"Yeah!" / "Cheers!"

Denting gelas dan kaleng cola yang beradu disertai gelak tawa bahagia ketujuhnya mengisi malam di dorm mereka. Bagaimanapun mereka tidak menyangka bisa memperoleh posisi yang begitu bergengsi di tangga musik internasional. Walaupun kedepannya mungkin langkah akan lebih berat atau ringan, mereka tidak tahu. Tapi saat ini mereka hanya ingin menikmati pencapaian mereka saat ini bersama.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kita menang."

Seokjin tersenyum begitu lebar. Ia masih ingat bagaimana ia dipuji puji memberi kesan 'handsome at first look' di kancah internasional sebagai laki laki ketiga dari kiri. Dan mengingatnya mampu membuat Seokjin tertawa.

"Tentu saja, itu berkat _the best visual,_ Park Jimin... Yeah~"

Jimin berucap bangga yang mengundang cemoohan berisik member lainnya. Tentu saja hanya sebagai candaan.

"Ya! Kalian tidak bisa begini tanpaku, tahu!"

Hoseok berujar sembari menoyor kepala Jimin main main. Dan langsung membuat anggota yang lain tergelak.

"Yah, yang bisa membuat ARMY bisa tertawa kan hanya **J-horse** seorang."

Yoongi berujar pedas yang membuat Hoseok memasang wajah cemberut tidak terima. Sementara kawan kawannya yang lain membenarkan dengan semangat.

"Kupikir ini karena usaha kita semua,"

Jungkook si maknae, tersenyum ceria.

"Juga dukungan ARMY."

Para hyungdeulnya mengangguk setuju. Sementara Taehyung menatap dongsaengnya penuh arti. Menyadari sikap Jungkook yang sudah semakin dewasa sekarang, membuat namja vocalrapper itu mengulas senyum.

"Jungkookie,"

Jungkook langsung menoleh dan mendapati sebuah kecupan lembut menyapa bibir plumnya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Aahh! Maknae line mulai lagi..."

Hoseok berseru melihat adegan Vkook live di depannya.

"Aish, kalian ini."

Jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum dengan sikap Taehung yang memang susah ditebak. Tapi melihat wajah Hoseok yang mencibir dengan bibir mengerucut, membuatnya tertawa.

"Hyung mau lihat lagi?"

Sekarang giliran Jungkook yang menarik kerah kemeja Taehyungnya dan mencium namja yang lebih tua. Tentu saja Taehyung dengan senang hati membalasnya bahkan memberi lumatan pada pagutan mereka. Dan diakhiri dengan keduanya bertatapan lalu tertawa bersamaan. Bedanya hanyalah, wajah Jungkook dihiasi rona merah yang samar.

"Yak! Kalian membuatku ingin melakukannya."

Namjoon tertawa sembari menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya sebelum kemudian menatap Seokjin penuh makna. Yang tentu saja disadari oleh namja yang tertua.

"Aish! Kau ini!"

Seokjin berseru sementara Namjoon tertawa. Tapi toh pada akhirnya namja tertua di Bangtan itu memejamkan matanya menerima lumatan sang leader di bibir penuhnya. Keduanya saling menekan tengkuk masing masing dengan satu tangan yang tidak membawa gelas bir.

"Waahh! Leader kita dan hyung tertua hebat sekali!"

Taehyung dengan antusiasnya yang aneh bertepuk tangan melihat keduanya.

"Hyungie~"

Jimin merajuk dengan pandangan memohon pada namja yang lebih tua di sampingnya.

"Apa?"

Yoongi bertanya cuek sambil meminum dari kalengnya meskipun ia tahu betul kemana arahnya dongsaeng yang berlagak sok manja ini akan membawanya. Jimin menjilat bibirnya sendiri sekilas sebelum beranjak mendekati rapper manis Bangtan itu dan tanpa basa basi langsung melumat bibir Yoongi plus memasukkan lidahnya disana. Merasakan manis segar perisa cola yang begitu kentara.

Sedangkan Yoongi hanya bisa mendongakkan kepalanya menerima perlakuan dancer visual yang lebih muda darinya itu. Tapi Jimin makin menjadi hingga berakhir dengan Yoongi yang terbaring dibawah Jimin sambil berpegangan pada bahu kekar sang dongsaeng.

"Yak! Hei, hei, kalian berdua!"

Hoseok berseru ngeri dengan couple yang tengah berciuman panas di depannya itu sementara ke-4 namja yang lain menatapnya tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa. Pada akhirnya kedua insan pemuda itu berhenti lantaran kepala Jimin yang terkena lemparan telak bantal dari Hoseok.

"Appo hyung! Aish, tidak bisa lihat orang lagi asyik apa?"

Jimin memprotes sementara Yoongi yang terengah engah dan baru saja dalam keadaan mengenaskan yang baginya memalukan, langsung bangkit sambil mendorong dada bidang Jimin.

"Asyikmu itu yang tidak tahu tempat, dasar!"

Omel Hoseok sedikit sewot.

"Kalian ini, gimana kalu ada yang tahu, huh?"

"Hmm..maybe.."

Namjoon berpikir sejenak. Lalu kemudian ia menjentikkan jarinya.

"Kita akan memenangkan grub dengan bromance terbaik?"

Mendengar kata kata sang leader, Taehyung dan Jimin berseru dengan penuh semangat.

"Ah, benar, hyung!"

"Jinjja? Daebak, daebak!

"Ahh! Jjangg!"

Jungkook dan Jin hanya bisa tertawa sementara Yoongi menggeleng gelengkan kepala. Lain lagi dengan Hoseok yang memasang wajah tidak terima.

"Aish... mau mengejekku, huh? Kalau begini aku mau mencium siapa?"

Keluh namja itu dengan ekspresi dilebih lebihkan. Lebih ngenes lagi J-hope menangis bawang sambil memeluk bantal sofa dengan gestur alay. Namun tentu saja tidak serius, karena setelahnya ke-7 namja itu tertawa bersamaan.

Menikmati kebersamaan mereka yang mampu membuat mereka melangkah sejauh ini, melebihi mimpi yang mereka ingin capai dan terbang meraih bintang yang lebih tinggi lagi. Bersama.

 **=FIN=**


End file.
